Gato Del Gato
by Sebieth SuzaKuran
Summary: Spanish; Yaoi GrimmUlqui Grimmjow sale tarde de su trabajo y se encuentra a un lindo gato-humano de oos verdes y piel blanca, ¿Lo dejará a su suerte?


**Gato del Gato.**

Una noche, en medio de una densa lluvia, Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques se encontraba corriendo, evitando mojarse lo más que pudiese. Pero en medio del camino, se encuentra una pequeña caja. Su curiosidad pudo más que su sentido común y se acercó para ver qué era. Al destaparla se encuentra con un pequeño ¿Gato-Humano? De unos preciosos ojos verdes y piel tan blanca como la leche.

¿Lo llevará o lo dejará a su suerte?

Nuestro héroe había salido tarde del trabajo. Maldijo mil veces a su jefe. Pero ahora lo que importaba era salir de aquel diluvio. Las calles se veían más grises de lo que por sí eran. Escurría el agua por su cara. En menos de dos minutos llegaría a su casa. Pero ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una caja? Grande y totalmente empapada, los bordes absorbían la humedad como viles esponjas. El protagonista de nuestra historia era de altas medidas en cuanto a su estatura. De unos ojos color azul celeste y cabellos de la misma tonalidad y de aspecto rebelde.

-¿Qué diablos? –Dijo imprimiendo fuerza de nuevo a su marcha. Pero escuchó un leve golpe y un ¿Maullido? Entonces, sus malditas ganas por investigar no se detuvieron aunque la razón le decía: corre o te mojarás más de en balde. Levantó las orejas de la tapa y se echó para atrás, sorprendido, de que adentro había una persona ¡Realmente! Y la persona se movió. –Hey, ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó por mera mecánica. Fue en ese instante que logró ver que una pequeña cosa sobre la cabeza de la persona se movía, Grimmjow la jaló para ver que era, y se quedó como estatua cuando descubrió que era la oreja del desconocido. Enfocó más su mirada, pues notó que tenía algo enorme y largo en su trasero, y que también se movía. Una cola. –Esto es muy raro. –Dijo para sí. El pobre animal-humano temblaba, y ahora el agua le caía de lleno. Grimmjow recordó el asunto de la molesta lluvia y decidió llevarse a aquel chico cuya piel era de un color blanco como de la porcelana fina.

A un par de tropezones, pues el tipo sí que pesaba, llegó a su anhelada casa. Se apresuró y metió al gato; como pudo encendió el fuego del hogar, trajo un par de mantas y toallas y lo comenzó a secar. Poco a poco los temblores fueron cediendo, para alivio del peli azul.

Grimmjow preparó té y un baño caliente. Fue de regreso a la chimenea y despertó al chico.

-¿Nn? –Preguntó el desconocido intentando captar la idea de aquel lugar. Se asustó demasiado, al punto que retrocedió diabólicamente hasta quedar en una esquina de la habitación. Pero al quedar lejos de fuego y de las mantas, el frió lo asaltó de nuevo.

-No te haré daño. –El gato, por el pánico de verse en casa ajena, había rasguñado a Grimmjow. –Te traje porque estabas en medio de la calle. –Dijo moviendo su muñeca. –Si quieres puedes secarte y después irte. –Ofreció ciertamente enojado. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina de nuevo. El gato tenía unos hermosos ojos de color verde. Y dos simpáticas rayas verticales descendían de sus ojos.

El gato se enroscó en su lugar. Pero estaba sintiéndose culpable, como ya estaba más tranquilo analizaba sus actos. Y nunca vio alguna intención mala en aquel sujeto. Debía disculparse. Pero es que esos días no eran muy buenos para él.

Entonces, sigilosamente, sobre sus piernas, fue a donde había desaparecido el humano. Midiendo sus pasos con cautela. Pero en cuando su nariz detectó el olor dulce y caliente del té, se olvido de eso.

Grimmjow miró cómo, en la barra de la cocina, la taza de té estaba deslizándose. Como si tuviese vida propia. Sonrió burlonamente. Y fingió no ver.

Después se escuchó un sonido de satisfacción y la taza regresaba a la repisa.

-Ah, alguien se bebió mi té. ¿Qué haré con estas galletas? –El teatro era lo suyo. Dejó un par de dulces además de las galletas en el mismo lugar y volvía a la estufa. De reojo vio como se repetía el mismo proceso. Las cosas caminaban, desaparecían y regresaban solo los platos. –Parece que hoy no podré cenar, y yo que había preparado la cena. –Dijo en buen volumen. Grimmjow también estaba ya seco y limpio. Dejó un plato lleno de sopa danzante de de humo. Y el gato intentó lo mismo, pero esta vez sus dedos tropezaron con el brebaje ocasionándole quemaduras. Grimmjow se dio cuenta y dejo la actuación para ir en su auxilio. –Mira, ya te lastimaste. –El gatito intentó retroceder, pero se había portado grosero con aquel que había sido tan amable con él. Se quedó quieto y espero a que el peli azul le pusiera un curita sobre su dedo blanco. -¿Mejor? –El gato asintió. Sus orejas eran lindamente negras y respingadas, su cola era fina y se movía por todo el tapete de cocina. Grimmjow quiso jugar una broma y besó el dedito. El gato respingo escandalosamente y sus mejillas se tornaron de un enorme carmín. El gesto no paso desapercibido al dueño de la casa. –Hummm –Pronunció con aire interesante en medio de una sonrisa malvada. –Eres lindo. –Susurró en la mano del gato y besándola. -¿Qué haré contigo? –El gato predijo que nunca estuvo bien confiar en la amabilidad de aquel sujeto. Y lo lamentaría… después.

Grimmjow no perdió tiempo. Besó los delgados y blancos labios del gato. Este se comportó huraño e intentó lastimarle de nuevo. Pero su consciencia, y otra cosa, le impidieron hacerlo.

-¿Te gusto, verdad? –Declaró ladinamente. El oji verde sólo le miró inexpresivamente. Se limpió su boca con el revés de su mano. Y el modo tan sensual en que lo hizo, provocó más al peli azul.

Esas hermosas orejas estaba sumamente respingadas, y hacían coquetos movimientos, talves sin autorización del dueño. El peli azul jaló de la mano al gatito para dejarlo debajo de él. Aquel se asustó, pero cuando sintió el calor que despedía aquel, excelente, cuerpo. Se quedo quietecito, disfrutando de un contacto visual sumamente inusual.

-Me gusta… tu cola. –Dijo maquiavélicamente dirigiendo su mano hacia lo mencionado. El peli negro, (pues el gato tenía lacios cabellos negros) respingó. Su cola era su punto más sensible, casi lograba hacerla escapar de aquella mano peligrosa, pero Grimmjow fue más rápido, apresó aquel pequeño látigo de color negro y masajeó toda su extensión. El oji verde se movió bruscamente. Soltando un pesado gemido.

El peli azul quedó anonadado por aquella reacción. Sonrió para sí, del mismo modo malvado, y la acarició de la base a la punta, complaciendo su oído por cada jadeo que desprendía la boca de porcelana.

De repente, y para beneficio a su ego, notó que surgía una erección en aquel miembro viril. Grimmjow se relamió los labios. Nunca pensó, de sí mismo, ser un depravado. Pero es que aquellos ojos de verdes esmeraldas le habían atrapado de una manera sumamente lasciva, no podía contener las ganas de hacer suyo aquel inocente animalito indefenso.

Hábilmente, llevando su mano sobre su cabeza, agarró un par de fresas que estaban en ella. Las besó antes de darle a probar al peli negro. El oji azul seguía jugando con la cola y con el pene, alternadamente, del gato. Los ojos del animalito estaban entrecerrados. Mordía la fresa y dejaba que el otro se la quitase de la boca.

Jugaron de la misma manera con la siguiente frutilla. El gatito estaba gimiendo más y más alto, sentía algo duro y grande contra sus nalgas. Y con un poco de inconsciencia pervertida, comenzó a mover sus caderas de manera que rozaran con aquel trozo de carne que aún permanecía cubierto por el ajustado pantalón.

El humano gimió ligeramente. Se lanzó para besarle los labios. Fue deslizando su pesada y jugosa lengua sobre el delicado cuello. Las mejillas de ambos tenían un rojizo delicioso. El oji verde llevó sus delgados brazos a rodear el cuello del oji azul. Acercaba su boca a la oreja del humano para que le escuchase gemir. Dejaba que el aliento caliente le penetrara en el sistema auditivo, soltando ricas descargas que fueron a parar en su hombría.

El, ya no tan inocente, gato bajo sus manos hacía la parte intima del humano. Directamente le lamió la nariz. Y ronroneaba ligeramente.

El humano no soportó aquella invitación tácita, desabrocho su pantalón rápidamente y dejó salir a su apresada humanidad. El oji verde comenzó a tocar de la base a la punta esa hombría. Mientras que el oji azul lubricaba, con su propia saliva, dos de sus dedos y con ellos iniciaba la preparación. No quería lastimar, más de lo necesario, así que fue metiendo uno a uno delicadamente. Dilatarlo lentamente, hasta que con un tercer dedo se dedico a buscar el punto sensible de aquella criatura. Cuando el animalito comenzó a gemir más alto, supo que ya no habría necesidad de esperar. Sin desperdiciar tiempo, desocupó las manos del ojiverde y dirigió el caliente manojo de carne a la entrada anal.

Se quedó pasmado, durante unos segundos, de encontrarse apretado en ese lugar. Era cálido y delirante. El cuerpo de la criatura se arqueó. Soltando jadeos tan pesados como el correr de su pecho arriba y abajo. Grimmjow se comenzó a mover, de lo contrario creía que se volvería loco. El peli negro de nuevo se agarraba del cuello del oji azul. Con la mano diestra, y con la otra rasguñaba la bronceada espalda de su activo.

Todo un vaivén lujuriante. En constante perfeccionamiento. El pequeño pelinegro aumentaba el choque de sus caderas contra la pelvis del oji azul. El placer sólo podría aumentar con el transcurso del tiempo.

Los rasguños se volvían más profundas heridas. El ardor crecía en la arqueada espalda del humano. Hilillos de sangre surcaban toda su piel morena, pero en lugar de enfadarse, sonrió lascivamente a su pasivo.

El tiempo del deseado clímax estaba próximo. Enredaron sus gastadas y rosadas lenguas en candentes besos sin fin. El aire lo recuperaban en los espasmos posteriores. Las descargas se lanzaron desde el vientre hacia todo el cuerpo. Su sistema nervioso parecía estar estallando en un solo instante. El peli negro gritó su último gemido y echó la cabeza contra el piso.

Sus pechos estaban arriba-abajo en una danza de típica recuperación. Se quedaron viendo por otro momento largo y sin ser incomodo. Hasta que el gatito comenzó a temblar, el frío piso ya estaba asaltándole el cuerpo. El mayor se echó una risa divertida, cargó al peli negro, que no opuso resistencia.

-Será mejor que tomemos un baño de agua caliente. ¿Te parece? –Le comentaba mientras subían las escaleras al segundo piso de la sencilla casa. Lo dejó en la tina, abrió el grifo y el gato estaba temblando. Miró a Grimmjow que había salido a la puerta de a lado para ir por un par de toallas. Intentó salirse, pero la mirada del humano lo dejó dentro. El agua comenzaba a llegarle hasta los tobillos. –Ah, olvidé que detestan bañarse. –Decía refiriéndose a la especie en general. La cola del gatito estaba paralizada y erizada del pánico. -¿Mejor al agua le temes? –Ironizó. Pero suspiró y se metió antes de que el oji verde se escapase de verdad. Lo abrazó por la espalda y le susurraba al oído cosas agradables para que se tranquilizara. El agua estaba caliente, así que la molestia fue menos. Grimmjow acariciaba detrás de las orejas al pelinegro. –Por un momento, creí que podrías hablar. –Le decía manteniéndolo cerca mientras le enjuagaba el cabello, que era tiernamente liso y brillante. Las orejitas se veían delicadas y agachadas por el agua.

Cuando al fin salieron y el pobre ojiverde fue secado por las, escurridizas, manos del humano, pudo respirar tranquilo. Y comenzó a ronronear después de que Grimmjow le daba un beso que aquel pedía.

-Está decidido, te adoptaré. Aunque no quieras. –El peli verde le miraba fijamente. -¿Qué? Sí tienes alguna objeción dila ahora. –El gato ladeo el rostro. –Creo que no hay ninguna contradicción. Ah, tendré que trabajar horas extras con aquel viejo pervertido. –Ponía la toalla sobre su cabeza. Cuando el oji azul se levantó y le dio ligeramente la espalda, recordó de los rasguños. Emitió un sonido gutural para llamarle la atención. El gatito era quien ahora estaba sobre Grimmjow y comenzó a lamer con cuidado, pasándola por cada pliegue. Grimmjow se estremeció y pidió al gatito detenerse. –No me provoques de nuevo. –Casi imploró. –La próxima vez que hagas eso no podré contenerme. –El gatito asintió lentamente. Y terminaron en la alcoba del humano. Quien le había prestado un par de camisones, en todos le sobraba tela, ya que el cuerpo del humano era mucho más corpulento que el del pelinegro. Pero a Grimmjow le encantaba ese estilo, tan seductor que las largas piernas blancas tan finas como la seda salían a flote como objetos de una devoción nueva.

Le arropó con la misma manta que ocuparía él. El gato parecía aún no querer dormir, con su mirada le indicaba a Grimmjow que algo faltaba.

-Ah, perdona. –Decía sonriendo y dándole un tierno beso en la frente. El peli negro se sonrojaba un poco, pero negaba con la cabeza. -¿No es eso? Hummm… -Se detuvo a pensar por unos segundos. –Ah, claro. Tu nombre… ¿Cómo debería llamarte? ¿Shargleman? ¿Napoleón? ¿Alexander? –El gato sacó la lengua. –De acuerdo, de acuerdo. –Se echó a reír mientras apagaba la luz. -… Ulquiorra. –Los ojos verdes no proliferaron disgusto y el gatito procedió a acurrucarse en los perfectos pectorales de su nuevo dueño. –Creo que te gustó. –Le rodeó con sus fuertes brazos. Y se echaron a dormir, juntos cada uno respiraba tranquilamente el dulce aroma que despedía el cuerpo contrario.

La vida de estos dos comenzó así. Y pensar que fue una lluvia torrencial la que los unió.

*En honor a mi fanfic número veintinueve: 2/Jun/11*


End file.
